The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Echinacea and given the cultivar name ‘Cinnamon Cupcake’. Echinacea is in the family Asteraceae. This new cultivar is a fourth generation seeding from a planned breeding program for double anemone flowered dwarf Echinacea. The exact parents of this selection are unknown, unnamed, proprietary plants.
Compared to Echinacea purpurea ‘Cranberry Cupcake’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,020, the new cultivar has cinnamon red flowers rather than cranberry pink.
Compared to Echinacea ‘Secret Love’ U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 13/573,349, the new cultivar is shorter.
Compared to Echinacea ‘Hot Papaya’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,022), the new cultivar is shorter and more compact, has more crowns, more inflorescences per stem, and an inflorescence that is more red in color.
This new Echinacea cultivar is distinguished by:                1. red to red orange ray florets,        2. enlarged red disc florets forming an anemone-type inflorescence,        3. contrasting dark stems,        4. a multicrown, dwarf habit with strong upright stems, and        5. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.